


Задание наперекосяк

by Redhead_Maniac



Category: Nochnoy Dozor | Night Watch - Sergei Lukyanenko, Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Crack, Everyday Life, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 15:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redhead_Maniac/pseuds/Redhead_Maniac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Если бы герои TWD были Иными..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Задание наперекосяк

**Author's Note:**

> Возможный ООС, полная упоротость.  
> Драббл, написанный для ФБ-2013.

— А потом, прикинь, эта сука нырнула на третий уровень Сумрака! — звук удара тяжёлого кулака по столу отлетел от стен крохотной каморки, в которой собралась оперативная группа Ночного Дозора.

Один из братьев-перевёртышей глухо фыркнул в банку светлого пива, сделав жадный глоток:

— Нехрен было щёлкать клювом.

— Заткнись, Тигрёнок, — огрызнулся рассказывающий историю взмыленный Шурик, на что пьющий пиво Денис недовольно скривил губы.

— Какого хрена, а! Я просил так меня не называть.

— Смирись, братишка, — глумливо хохотнул сидящий рядом старший из братьев Диксоновых, Макс, хлопнув брата по плечу широкой ладонью.

Собравшаяся в помещении команда только вернулась из полной задницы, именуемой «захватом нарушителей», в которой их ждала тьма неприятных сюрпризов. Некоторых (Глеба, например) до сих пор трясло, другие же расслаблялись, как могли. Диксоновы с головой зарылись в ящик пива, Шурик выбрасывал лишний адреналин посредством буйного пересказа событий, Анна изредка прикладывалась к бутылке виски. И лишь Маша сидела в дальнем углу, напоминая нахохлившуюся сову и считая участие в развернувшемся шабаше выше своего достоинства.

Когда в комнате мелькнула лампочка и скрипнула входная дверь, все головы повернулись в сторону объявившегося на пороге Романа.

— О, а вот и наш герой! — прокричал Макс, за чем последовали свист и аплодисменты.

Утерев потрёпанным рукавом чумазое, поцарапанное лицо, Рома вымученно улыбнулся и плюхнулся на подпихнутый Денисом табурет, благодарно кивнув перевёртышу.

— Ты в порядке? — скосился на Иного перевёртыш.

— Ага, в полном, — Рома наконец рассмеялся от вмиг схлынувшего напряжения.

Денис насмешливо фыркнул, но давить не стал.

— Эй, сахарные титьки, делись бухлом! Герою нужно выпить! — опасно отклонившись на стуле, Медведь выхватил начатую бутылку вискаря из рук Анны. Блондинка закатила глаза, но огрызаться не стала. Рома и вправду заслуживал пропустить стакан-другой. Да что уж там — все они сегодня натерпелись, чудом выйдя из передряги с минимальными потерями. Поэтому такую мелочь как привычное хамство Диксонова можно было пропустить мимо ушей.

— Давай-давай, до дна! — рявкнул Денис, придерживая ладонью запрокинутый стакан, из которого пил Иной. Сделав последний глоток, маг поперхнулся, крепко зажмурился и зашёлся в хриплом кашле. Макс услужливо хлопнул его по спине, да так, что Рома едва не слетел с шаткого табурета.

— С-спасибо...!

Братья-перевёртыши гнусно заржали, обменявшись многозначительными ухмылками. Кто-кто, а вот Диксоновы пить точно умели.

Время близилось к рассвету, опустошённые стаканы снова наполнялись до краёв, а янтарная жидкость порой расплёскивалась по столу. В какой-то момент тут же появились притащенные Шуриком карты, и после недолгих уговоров и приличного количества бухла, перекочевавшего из бутылок в желудки, кому-то в голову пришла гениальная идея сыграть в покер на раздевание.

Меньше чем через час одетой осталась только — внезапно — согласившаяся сыграть Маша. Остальные же находились в разной степени неглиже: Макс невозмутимо восседал за столом в старых семейниках, похабно скалясь на прикрывающую одной рукой грудь Аню; Роман сидел без рубашки рядом с недовольным, спустившим верхнюю часть рабочего комбинезона Дэном; красный от выпивки и смущения Глеб пытался отвоевать своё право на подушку, прикрывающую причинное место; а повеселевший Шурик сидел закинув босые ступни на колени Романа.

Именно в таком виде их и застал глава Ночного Дозора Даниил Хорватович.

— Это ещё что такое?

Светлые Иные подскочили на месте, едва не попадав со стульев от неожиданности.

Тем временем потрясённый шеф продолжал разносить своих подчинённых.

— Я вас разве этому учил?! Для этого собирал в команду?! А ну кыш по домам, балбесы! И завтра чтобы пришли на работу трезвые как стеклышко, понятно?!

По помещению раздался дружный, хоть и пьяный хор: «Да, шеф!»

— С трудом верится. А ну-ка, выметайтесь отсюда, горе-оперативнички!

Толпа Иных тут же повскакивала с нагретых мест, впопыхах хватая одежду и стараясь как можно скорее смыться с глаз возмущённого «Хорвата» долой, пока тот ограничился лишь одним предупреждением.

Уже выскакивая из дверей, Роман затормозил в проёме, и, бросив неловкий взгляд на Дэна, обратился к шефу.

— Как она?

Даниил Хорватович смерил застывшего Иного хмурым взглядом, не спеша нарушать молчание. Тенью маячивший за спиной мага Денис упрямо смотрел в пол, грызя заусенец и делая вид, что совершенно не прислушивается к разговору.

Наконец шеф вздохнул и ответил:

— Всё в порядке. Через пару дней вернётся к своим обязанностям.

Оперативники синхронно выдохнули, кивнули и наконец покинули комнату.

Позже, прикуривая сигарету под тусклым фонарём, Денис осторожно коснулся плеча мага, обронив едва слышное: «Спасибо». В ответ Роман только улыбнулся.

Он был рад, что успел вовремя. Кто знает, может несколькими секундами позже, и их светлая целительница, друг и соратник Каролина, сделала бы свой последний вздох.


End file.
